


In the dark

by Lastavica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Breathing Together, Calming down, Clintasha - Freeform, Cuz I eat this shit for breakfast!, F/M, Forehead Touching, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I just melted my own heart, Love, Natasha Romanov Feels, Nightmares, One Shot, Shameless hurt/comfort because I love it, Short One Shot, Somebody get me a spoon, Trust, nightmare aftermath, they're totally married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: "I'm here."
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	In the dark

Natasha's nightmare violently shoved her back into consciousness. Then it vanished. She awoke scrambling up against the headboard. Beside her, Clint shot awake at the commotion. This wasn't new. Both of them had fielded each other's bad dreams for years now. In the darkness he reached for her, but she wasn't laying beside him. As the fog of sleep dissapated, her breathing got his attention first. He could tell immediately that she was still distressed. It had been a long time since a nightmare followed her out of sleep.

"Nat?" He quickly reached and switched the light on.

She didn't answer. He got to his knees beside her. Taking her face in his hands, he checked her eyes. Her pupils were dilated. She was terrified.

"Natasha, can you hear me." He asked her, his voice steady.

She responded by clutching both his wrists painfully. Her fingernails dug into his skin but he didn't pull away. It was clear that she was somewhere else, that she didn't see him.

"Natasha, where are you?" He asked, his eyes still fiercely trained on hers.

Suddenly she seemed to hear him and her eyes squeezed shut. Her face crumpled but she didn't cry.

"Hey, hey. Look at me. Nat, look at me." Clint kept his voice as even as he could. He still had her face grasped gently between his palms. Instinctively he caressed her temples with his thumbs.

She opened her eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm here."

Her breaths were ragged, as if she'd just been running for her life. Her grip on his wrists loosened, leaving deep red marks in his skin.

"Are you with me?" He asked.

She nodded, not ready to speak. Closing his eyes, Clint took long, slow breaths. With a shuddering start, Natasha followed his lead. Still holding onto him, her forehead pressed against his and her face in his hands, she matched her breath to his. For uncounted minutes they breathed together, neither one of them moving.

When Natasha finally let go of Clint, he opened his eyes and gently pulled away. She looked drained but the terror had gone from her eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered.

He leaned in again and carefully kissed her lips. She closed her eyes when he did. Then he reached to turn off the light and shifted to sit beside her. Leaning back against the headboard he put his arms around her and she rested her head aginst him.

"You good?" He asked her quietly.

In the dark, her hand found his.

"I'm good."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is nothing new, but it's pretty much everything i love! :D ...I thought about giving her nightmare a specific context and including it as one of my "Total" one shots. But! I was like this is universal Clintasha angst & hurt/comfort! So I posted it solo to be enjoyed as what it is: Their GLORIOUS AND BEAUTIFUL BOND! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. :D


End file.
